The invention relates to a test method and device for determining the time to adhesive failure of carton sealing tape when applied to a corrugated or recycled linerboard samples and the like. The test is designed to measure the abilities of different sealing tapes to adhere to different substrates such as corrugated and linerboard. The adhesion of a sealing tape for a particular substrate varies with a number of different factors including temperature, humidity, and the fiber content and the method to manufacture of the substrate. For example, the surfaces of similar fiber boards may also exhibit considerable variation between mills, batches and within batches. Common adhesive tape testing methods test tensile, 180° peel, and shear. The method measures and plots load and time.